Lágrimas que caem do céu
by NewWorldGirlAyame
Summary: Hinata sempre viu Naruto de longe. Sempre quis secar suas lágrimas. Mesmo que tudo que ganhe com esse amor é um "obrigado". "Mas esse agradecimento já é o bastante para mim" oneshot NaruHina


O céu chora. Não posso secar as lágrimas. Não até que elas me permitam secá-las. Até lá eu irei esperar. Até que as nuvens queiram meu consolo. Mesmo que isso não seja uma opção aparente. Mesmo assim, ver o céu chorar me dá vontade de secar as lágrimas. Agora, é outro céu que chora. Mas o céu de cima também chora. O céu de baixo não é um só. São dois. E eles somem e aparecem sem aviso prévio, como se fossem cobertos pelas nuvens. Eu sempre estive por perto desses dois céus. Mas parece que aqueles orbes azuis são incapazes de me ver.

O Céu desaba sobre a minha cabeça. Mas eu não estou me molhando. Isso é fato. Um guarda-chuva está armado sobre mim. Mas ele não está debaixo do guarda-chuva. Lá está ele, chorando na frente do túmulo do pai, nessa manhã chuvosa. Estou aqui desde antes dele, mas parece que ele não percebeu que estou aqui.

Ah, como ele cresceu. É o mesmo rosto, o mesmo sorriso, os mesmos olhos. Mas agora a voz está grave, e os olhos estão como o céu, derramando lágrimas. E desde de que ele chegou, eu senti a necessidade de ir lá pro lado dele e enxugar as lágrimas. Mas parece que ele quer ficar sozinho. Ele, que sempre foi admirado por muitos, odiado por alguns, mas sempre em companhia de alguém, quer ficar sozinho. Sinto-me impotente, fraca.

A água da chuva escorrendo pelos seus cabelos os faz parecer mais escuros, o rosto encoberto pela escuridão das nuvens está num tom avermelhado, sinal das marcas da chuva que cai de seus olhos. Agora a mesma chuva cai dos meus. Cai porque eu me sinto tão distante de um desejo, meu primeiro desejo egoísta. Nunca antes senti algo assim. E agora está me matando por dentro. Consumindo-me lentamente.

- Naruto-kun, eu quero secar suas lágrimas.

Deixei o guarda-chuva pender sobre o chão. Agora eu também estou coberta das lágrimas que o céu derrama. Céu que já chorou tantas vezes que até já deveria ter se cansado de chorar. Mas a dor do céu não é só a dele, é a dor de todos. Agora não importa o quanto ele é forte, a dor sempre volta mais forte. É como dar um passo à frente e dois para trás. Não sinto pena do céu. Ele não precisa de pena, não quer que tenham pena dele. Ele só quer forças para não ter que chorar. Caminhei até ficar do lado dele.

Ele ainda não nota minha presença.

Ah, como eu queria que ele soubesse.

Segurei uma de suas mãos, está tão quente. Ele ainda assim não me olhou, mas agora sabe que eu estou aqui. Já é um começo. Tudo eu posso mudar desde que ele saiba que eu estou aqui. Tudo que ele faz, agora ele sabe que eu estou vendo, que os olhos aluados o estão seguindo. Ah, que sensação nostálgica...

Como eu queria poder me deixar seguir pelo simples querer de querer algo. Eu queria simplesmente ir e fazer o que eu quero.

Mas eu tenho medo de ele não gostar disso, de ele não gostar de mim.

Agora ele tenta reprimir as lágrimas, talvez com medo de que eu o ache fraco. Não, ele nunca será fraco aos meus olhos. Segurei sua mão agora também com a minha outra. A mão dele está no meio das minhas.

A chuva cai sobre nós.

- Pode chorar, ninguém vai rir de você. Eu vou ficar do seu lado.

Vê-lo chorar dói, mas eu sei que depois de tudo isso, talvez ele se sinta mais leve. Talvez eu consiga fazê-lo sorrir algum dia. Eu quero isso. Mas não sei se ele vai querer. Ele sequer sabe quem eu sou. Mas eu sei quem ele é, apesar de não saber de seus segredos. Eu quero muito tentar ser diferente das pessoas que fazem disso pouco caso. Eu vou tentar valorizar isso que ele é, pois é esse o valor que ele tem para mim. Ele é a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Mesmo que ele não saiba. Agora a única coisa que eu posso prometer para ele é que não o deixarei, não irei embora, nem deixarei ninguém me tirar de perto dele.

Ele virou o rosto para mim, os olhos banhados de lágrimas e um sorriso mentiroso no rosto. Tentativa de parecer não se abalar. Mas essa mascara transparente cai. O choro é mais forte.

Ele me abraça.

Ele me mostra seu lado fraco. Eu também amo esse lado fraco dele. Agora eu também choro. De tristeza e felicidade. Tristeza porque ele está assim, chorando. Isso parte o coração é dói muito. De felicidade porque eu estou aqui do lado dele, fazendo o meu melhor para tentar secar as lágrimas. E continuamos abraçados assim, com a cabeça dele escondida em meu ombro. Porque, como sempre, amor é dor que se dói e não se sente. É um não se contentar de contente. É servir a quem vence, o vencedor. É um andar solitário entre a gente...

Eu queria dividir toda a felicidade da minha vida com ele. Mas também não sei se ele quer.

Um dia eu sei que vou descobrir se ele quer ou não que eu esteja aqui, presente. Mas, mesmo que ele não queira, ao menos eu vou ficar observando de longe, o céu que eu não posso alcançar. Irei torcer por sua felicidade, talvez até eu tente modificar o cenário para evitar que ele chore de novo.

Mas eu sempre vou querer secar suas lágrimas.

Porque eu o amo.

Porque eu o quero feliz.

Mesmo que ele não saiba disso.

- Obrigado, Hinata...

Mas esse agradecimento já é o bastante para mim.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

PRESENTE PARA ISA-HYUGA-s2 !!!!!!!!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!


End file.
